Martin's Telmar
by AragornofRedwall
Summary: During the 2nd year of the reign of King Caspian X, soon to be called the Seafarer, Martin leads an expedition to reclaim Telmar in Narnia's name; but what will he find there?
1. Chapter 1: New Tasks and Old Pains

Chapter One: _New Tasks and Old Pains_

_**POV:**__ Martin _

_"It can never be, Martin. I'm just a child now."_

_"I can wait."_

_She shook her head sadly._

_"But I cannot."_

_The look on my face asked the question for me._

_"Aslan says I must return to my own world; at least for now."_

_She took my hand._

_"Noblest and best of knights, I release you from your oath to me. Find love again."_

_I took her hand and kissed it._

_"I shall wait 'til time's end if you wish it."_

_Tears welled in her eyes._

_"I cannot ask that of you."_

* * *

"I say, Martin, are you quite well? Martin!"

Caspian was shaking me by the shoulder.

"Are you alright? Your eyes have a distant look to them."

I shook my head slightly, trying to free my muddled mind of the memories. Memories of two years before, when the Four had returned to free Narnia once again -and then been sent back to their own world.

"I beg your pardon, Highness. It was nothing."

He patted my shoulder kindly.

"Shall I repeat my offer, then?"

I blushed in embarrassment.

"If you would be so good, Sire."

"Simply put, Martin, I think Telmar should be made a Narnian possession, and I think you are the man to take it."

"Take it? From whom?"

Caspian shrugged.

"Wild animals, bandits, whatever happens to be there. Perhaps settle would be a better word than take."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Will you accept this task?"

I gazed at my king. Two years he had reigned, and two years had shown just how right Aslan had been. Caspian was a boy no more; diplomats and envoys he had out-schemed and out-negotiated; giants he had beaten on the field of battle; even now he was creating a navy out of thin air. If he wished to assign me this task, then I would do my duty, or die trying.

"Of course, your Majesty. I shall leave as soon as proper preparations can be made."

"The royal treasury is open to you Martin; the barracks likewise. Take whatever and whomever you need to succeed in this enterprise. May the Lion go with you."

I rose and bowed before Narnia's new ruler.

"And may He guard you, Lord King, betwixt His mighty paws."

* * *

A week or so sufficed to collect the supplies that would be required to begin carving settlements out of what must have become a wilderness. A company of soldiers would accompany the expedition. I had gone through the towns and village near the Cair, and a hundred or so men had signed on, about half of them married. A few dwarfs wished to explore Telmar's mineral wealth, and as many dryads were anxious to study the forests there, and to discover the properties of the soil.

The caravan that marched from Cair Paravel under a bright sun and a cloudless sky was a long one. I rode at the head, with half the soldiers behind me. Then came the settlers, the supply trains carrying tools, nails, extra clothing, and food, followed by the rest of the soldiers as rear guard. All together, we numbered around three hundred. King Caspian had ordered me to maintain constant contact, and had supplied me with four talking falcons for the purpose.

The route we took lead us through the middle of Narnia, then across the western mountains, through the southern end of the Western Wild, then Northwestward into Telmar. The journey alone was a momentous enterprise, to say nothing of trying to maintain constant contact between Narnia and Telmar. If we succeeded in creating a settlement, we would then have to cut a road over mountains and through forests to facilitate travel. The idea seemed almost a mad one, but the King had commanded it, and it was mine to obey.

I had advised those men with families not to bring their wives and children on this first expedition, but to send for them later, when the journey would be easier. They ignored me to a man. The column which left the Cair was far from compact, and by nightfall it was a good mile long. I stood in my tent, staring at the map before me in silent frustration. A knock came from the front tent post.

"Enter."

The company commander, a young human lad, not more than twenty, saluted smartly before me.

"You sent for me, Sir Martin?"

"I did indeed, Captain. Please, sit down."

He did as I asked, and I did likewise.

"It is not hard to tell that most of the women and children have had some... difficulty keeping up with the column."

"No sir, I think it quite apparent."

"Have they all arrived?"

"No, sir."

I massaged the bridge of my nose; a headache was coming on.

"Will they be up by morning?"

"Perhaps, but there is no certainty."

"And your soldiers, they spread themselves out to protect the stragglers?"

"Yes, sir."

"That is far from ideal, Captain. If we were to be attacked with your men so strung out..."

My sentence drifted off in an ominous silence.

"What then should be done to prevent the column stringing out?"

I looked at the lad before me. Probably the youngest officer in Narnia's army; his company was a new one; a mixed command of young men, fauns, and centaurs, just as eager and just as inexperienced as their captain. They would be yet another of the imponderables involved in this expedition.

"The march will be delayed. You will accompany the women and children back to the Cair. I am detailing a third of the wagons to go with you. See to it that they ride in the wagons; no one is to be lost."

"When do we leave?"

"Nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

He rose and saluted. I returned his salute, and he made to leave. As he reached the tent flap, I spoke again.

"What is your name, Captain?"

"Cadfael, sir. It's an old Narnian name."

I smiled.

"I had a good friend named Cadfael, many years ago. I believe General Glenstorm is descended from him. An excellent fellow, as you seem to be. Good evening, Captain Cadfael."

He saluted again and left the tent. I lay down on my cot, exhausted more mentally than physically.

_"Great Lion, help us all." _

**_A/N: _My utmost thanks to the lovely Skiebyrrd for making sense of my scribblings. I appreciate it more than I can say.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: All That It Seems

Chapter Two: _All That It Seems_

_**POV: **Martin_

It took Captain Cadfael two days to make the journey to the Cair and back. No incidents had disturbed his march or my wait, but this still did not bode well for our expedition. I gave the Captain and his troops an hour's rest, and then the column moved out.

The weather was mild for mid-summer, and the march was not a hard one. Three days or so after our late restart, I had my column encamped in the green foothills of the mountains of the Western Wild. The night was clear, and cool for summertime. The moon shone bright as she danced her graceful dance, ivory Queen of the Night.

I sat leaning against a tree, staring into the embers of my campfire, idly fingering the gold rings about my neck. The dull ache that lingered with me always flared again into an agony that seared its way mercilessly through my chest.

"_That one looks like a turtle!"_

_A clear day, a bright sun; friendly white clouds dotting the sky above us as we lay side-by-side on the picnic blanket, searching for shapes amidst the cumulus. _

"_Only if the turtle is riding a dolphin -rather unlikely, I think."_

_There was the smile I lived for; the smile I would have died for. Her lilting laughter rang out across the glade and down the hillside; Narnia's Song indeed._

"Sir Martin?"

A gentle hand on my shoulder roused me from my doze. Captain Cadfael knelt next to me.

"I think you ought to see this."

Cadfael led me to the top of a hill some three-hundred yards from my campfire and pointed to the Northwest. In the bright moonlight I could see a wall, taller and longer and wider than any I had ever seen before, stretched through the hills and along the mountainside, barring the way before us. My eyes widened at this unexpected obstruction.

"Where in the name of the Lion did _**that **_come from?"

"Why I made it, you silly fellow!"

I whirled to my right, and there, sitting atop a moss-covered rock was a sort of goblin, as tall as a man, but with dark, scaly skin; his hair was brown, and his eyes black as death. He wore a high collar, neckerchief, and long cape that flowed down to his feet.

"Who the devil are you?"

A high, giggly laugh came from the odd creature.

"Yes, of course, how rude of me."

One puff of purple smoke later, and the goblin stood in front of me, flourishing a dramatic bow.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin."


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Reason

Chapter Three: _A Good Reason_

_**POV:**__ Martin_

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

"That's the name, Dearie. Don't wear it out."

"And you made that wall?"

The goblin rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I just say so?"

"Alright then, what do you want from us? That is why you built it, isn't it? You want some sort of fee in exchange for our passage?"

"Smart lad. Yes, I want a fee."

"How much?"

"I said a fee. Not gold."

"Then what?"

"I want to make you a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"I remove the wall and you owe me one favour."

My eyes narrowed.

"What sort of favour?"

"Do you want past the wall or not?"

I turned to Captain Cadfael.

"Did you and your men examine this wall?"

He nodded.

"We did."

"Is there a gate?"

"None that we could find."

"Can it be breached?"

"Not without many heavy siege weapons, none of which we now have, and, even if we did, it would take days. I had one of the falcons fly over it. The thing is at least one-hundred feet wide, and as many tall."

I sighed wearily. There was only one way past the wall: I had to give the imp what he wanted.

"Return to camp. Start the column in the morning."

"What of you, Sir Martin?"

"I'll follow you directly."

Cadfael glared at me stubbornly.

"I go when you go."

I hardened my tone.

"That is an order, Captain."

He saluted.

"As you wish, Sir Martin."

As he turned and strode angrily back down the hill, Rumpelstiltskin coughed and pointed.

"The wall is gone."

My eyes trailed down his fingers and off across the hills and woods. He spoke the truth. The way to Telmar was open.

"What is it you want from me?"

"I want an apple from the Tree of Protection."

I started back in shock, my hand on my sword-hilt.

"What do you want with it?"

His voice turned dark and threatening, his eyes narrow slits of unadulterated rage.

"We made a deal."

"Aye. But I am no traitor. What do you want with the apple?"

The imp snorted.

"There is a certain young lady whom I care about -very deeply, in fact. I am immortal; she is not."

I removed my hand from Star-night.

"You are a wizard aren't you? Couldn't you just keep her young?"

"I could, yes. But you see, magic -at least where I come from- always comes with a price. For me to make her young I must take the youth of some other person."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You have qualms with that?"

His shoulders slumped slightly.

"Perhaps a few more than you might think. And anyway, she won't allow it."

"And why don't you just steal an apple?"

"Because a stolen apple will ruin its user, and I would prefer to keep this particular young woman..."

He flourished his hands in the air dramatically.

...unspoiled."

"What makes you think I can get an apple without stealing it? The Tree of Protection belongs to Narnia, and is under the king's protection."

The goblin smirked.

"Would the king let you pick an apple if you had a good reason?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Well then, the problem is solved. You have the very best reason."

"And what would that be?"

In an instant his face was inches from my own, his hot breath radiating against my skin. His hand rose to my chest, and I felt a searing agony tear through me. A moment later he held my still-beating heart before my eyes. He spoke through gritted teeth, ruthlessness and venom dripping from his voice.

"Because your life depends on it, Dearie!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**The Tree of Protection here mentioned is from elecktrum's magnificent epic: ****_Into the West_. Please go and read it. It's one of the best stories I've read since discovering . **


End file.
